ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DemonicPuppetMarionette/DNAlien-Dead Space crossover
As you know, the DNAlien were lifeforms (most notably human) that are mutated into their disgusting form. So I'm thinking of this: What about a Necromorph DNAlien, serving as a result of a Dead Space-Ben 10 crossover? Concept Necromorph Xenocyte and infection The Xenocyte serves the similar purpose as the Infector: spreading infection by reanimating corpses into Necromorphs. The Necromorph Xenocyte's tentacles are now thinned down and lengthened to roughly the thickness and length of the tentacles of a Divider's head part. First, when the Necromorph Xenocyte latches on a human's face, it'll kill the human (yes, instead of mutating a living being) and infect it with the same yellow liquid from an Infector's proboscis. However, instead of leaving the corpse, the Xenocyte enters the cranial cavity by breaking through the upper cavity and access the skull (the brain, since it has no use, will be converted to muscle to grant the Necromorph DNAlien extra strength, thus leaving an empty skull for the Necromorph Xenocyte. The same thing for all other unneeded internal organs). It then spread its tentacles out to cover the whole of the host's head, and flesh spans from it, recreating the head of the DNAlien. Necromorph DNAlien It retains the general look of a DNAlien, but its skin and external tissues are under necrosis and shows the tissues under that. Body parts of the DNAlien will be modified to fit their its purposes: Since the DNAlien's original abdominal tentacles are too short and stubby, they are thinned down and integrates with its intestines to increase length, durability and flexibility. These tentacles will fill the entire abdominal cavity, and will extend out when used, like a Lurker's tentacles. Also, these tentacles has barbed quills at the tips (with the barbs foldable into the quill heads), and these quills can be swung (can cause dismemberment when barbs extended), stabbed (causing damage and dismemberment) and shot (a death sentence, as when all the quills are aimed at a body part of the target, the part will be easily dismembered). The claws of the DNAlien will fuse together and mutate into the claws of either the Puker or Feeder, used for rapid slashing and hacking (can be swung quickly like the Puker's multiplayer primary attack or slow but powerful hacking). When used with force, these claws can also cause dismemberment. The mouth tentacles of the DNAlien, like the abdominal tentacle, will be thinned down and lengthened. These tentacles can be launched to wrap around a target's neck and kill them (see below). However, the most noticeable feature of the Necromorph DNAlien is its mucus secretion. The mucus is now highly corrosive (like a Puker's caustic acidic bile) and has variable density (from the thick original DNAlien mucus to the completely liquid torrent of acid the Puker pukes in its gruesome death scene). The mucus can be used from two distances: *Long and mid range: The Necromorph DNAlien spits a ball of thick mucus (like the Puker's long range spit that prevents running) that will burn the target and prevent them from running. The spit also cause a degree of agony. *Close range: The deadliest attack, which is also a death scene. See the section immediately below. Death scenes The Necromorph DNAlien has multiple death scenes caused by its different body parts. *'Abdominal tentacles:' The DNAlien grabs its target, its abdominal tentacles extending, before violently stabbing into the target's body, almost severing it in half at the stomach. The DNAlien then delivers one last stab, then quickly extends the barbs of the quills on each end of the tentacles, ripping the target's body in half. It then throw the severed corpse away. *'Mouth tentacles:' The Necromorph DNAlien launches its mouth tentacles, wrapping around the target's neck. The grip of the tentacles tightens, then the quills violently extend their barbs, decapitating the victim. *'Claws:' If the target is low on healthas the Necromorph DNAlien slashes them with its claws, the target will simply has the slashed part dismembered. *'Caustic bile:' The most gruesome and disturbing death scene. The Necromorph DNAlien overpowers its target as it vomits its highly acidic bile (in the liquid form) on their head, devastating their face as it causes severe burns and great agony. The DNAlien then hold the target's mouth open, then directly vomits its bile into the target's oral cavity and down their esophagus, thoroughly devastating their internal organs while causing even more pain. They then struggles in vain to regurgitate the vomit before eventually collapsing, dead. For the death scene in Dead Space 2 that inspired this kill, watch this video Dismemberment Unlike any other creatures, the only way to kill Necromorphs in general, and the Necromorph DNAlien is by dismemberment, as usual ways in killing living creatures (like shooting the head or chest) wouldn't work and will only increase the Necromorph's aggressiveness, as all important internal organs and central neural system are gone (they serve no use for the Necromorph's killing purposes, so they've been converted into extra muscle to grant the Necromorph enhanced strength). ---- So, what do you think of the Necromorph DNAlien? Please leave a comment below, and if you have any ideas for new Necromorphs, then please leave them in the comments, also! Category:Blog posts